No me destruyas
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: ¿Uno siempre recibe lo que viene dando?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando amas a alguien a veces puedes hacer locuras o estupideces. Cuando en realidad se ama al punto de dejarlo todo por esa persona, puedes hacer cosas que dijiste que nunca harías, dejar tu orgullo e incluso a veces enfrentar tu pasado. Cuando eres alguien inseguro y tímido. Enamorarte es lo más hermoso y vergonzoso que te puede pasar. Hay días en los que no te importa nada, solo estar con él o ella. O con tan solo verle, olvidas todas tus preocupaciones e inseguridades, como si tan solo sentir su presencia aliviara todo, tus penas, tus males, sin ni siquiera escuchar una palabra.  
Este era el caso de Yamaguchi Tadashi. Desde siempre había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo, desde que lo vio en el parque. Lo atrajo su valentía, su arrogancia, su actitud, su descaro. Tsukishima Kei.  
Él era todo lo contrario a eso, cuando lo miro solo quiso acercarse a él, conocerlo. Pero era un niñato sucio y cobarde llorando en el cesped de un parque por no poder defenderse. Ese día cuando lo dejaron tranquilo y regresaba a casa, solo podía pensar en aquel niño rubio y lo genial que era. Desde entonces no lo ha podido sacar de su cabeza…

Pasaron los años y se convirtió en el mejor amigo de ese niño. Al paso de esos años se dio cuenta que no solo sentía atracción por su amigo, lo amaba completamente. Pero claramente era un amor no correspondido.

— Apúrate, Yamaguchi.

— Sí, lo siento, Tsukki.

Aunque ya se encontraban en su último año, siempre le respondía con una cálida sonrisa al mayor. Yamaguchi estaba totalmente cegado ante el amor que sentía por el rubio. Cegado ante las burlas, humillaciones y engaños del mayor. Sabía que algunas veces o más bien la mayoría de las veces, era cruel, pero nunca decía nada, se quedaba callado intentado esbozar una sonrisa burlona como la de él. Porque si no lo hacía se sentía tan perdido y pequeño. A veces se sentada imaginando mil cosas que le gustaría decir y hacer. Pero en cada una de ellas estaba presente el rechazo…  
Cuando se dio cuenta que Tsukishima había entablado algún tipo de amistad con Kuroo, se sintió solo, desamparado, vació. Como si poco a poco perdiera no solo a su amigo, sino una parte de su corazón.

Se encontraba en la casa de Tsukishima, era viernes y algo típico era quedarse hasta la tarde-noche después de la escuela. Siempre observada toda la habitación, le encantaba hacerlo. Pero algo no encajaba en la habitación, había estado demasiadas veces como para notarlo, finalmente se dio cuenta. Fijó su vista en una sudadera que estaba en la silla del escritorio, la sudadera era de Nekoma, se quedó observándola durante un tiempo hasta que el mayor se percató.

— Es de Kuroo, la puso en mi mochila por equivocación cuando fui a entrenar con ellos.

Yamaguchi se quedó un poco extrañado, no porque hubiera ido a entrenar, sino porque nunca le daba explicaciones. Pero el mayor sentía que tenía que hacerlo por alguna razón.  
La madre del más alto lo llamaba desde la cocina, Tsukishima se quitó sus audífonos mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Yamaguchi aprovecho para acercarse a la sudadera inspeccionándola, sintió algo en los bolsos, empezó a hurgar sacando una cajetilla de cigarros. Escuchaba unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras, se acomodó rápidamente en la cama del mayor guardando la cajetilla en su mochila y fingiendo que leía el libro de física que tenía cuando el mayor bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran la 7:00 pm. Tenía que volver a casa. Bueno, en realidad si no quería volver a casa podía hacerlo, pues su hermana mayor nunca estaba, su padre siempre estaba trabajando pero a veces iba a dormir, lo cual solo era como tres veces al mes y su madre murió hace años, siempre estaba solo.

Cuando llego a casa puso su mochila en la mesa, recordó la cajetilla de cigarros. Kuroo era mayor que ellos así que no se sorprendía que alguien de esa edad y menos si se trataba de alguien como Kuroo fumara.  
Había probado alcohol, pero nunca un cigarro, estaba solo y curioso. Saco un encendedor de uno de los cajones de la cocina, colocó el cigarro lentamente en su boca, posteriormente encendiéndolo. Inhalo el humo del cigarro, lo hizo un poco rápido haciéndolo toser. Volvió a inhalarlo ahora más despacio, mantuvo el humo en su boca, sentía extraño, como si le oprimieran los pulmones, pero al momento de abrir la boca y soltar el humo era liberador. Solo eran tres los cigarros los que quedaban en la caja y decidio fumarlos en esa noche.

Inicio de semana nuevamente y aún recordaba el sabor amargo del cigarro. No tenía ganas de quedarse al entrenamiento de esa tarde, no le dijo a Tsukishima que no iría, las clases ya habían terminado y se dirigían al gimnasio, en cuanto el rubio se distrajo aprovecho para irse, no podía pensar en una excusa.

Al llegar a casa había una nota de su padre en el comedor. "Sigan esforzándose". Arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura, _"Que hipocresía"._ Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hasta la sala, notando que su hermana dormía con botellas de vodka y whisky a su alrededor, aún ni llegaba a donde estaba ella y ya sentía el olor a alcohol. Se dispuso a recoger todas las botellas vacías, mientras lo hacía vio un frasco pequeño con pastillas de varios colores que su hermana sostenía, le llamo mucho la atención y se lo quito. Después de haber limpiado todo el desorden de su hermana se encerró en su habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer tarea ni estudiar. Siempre lo había hecho para estar a la altura de su mejor amigo y estar cerca de él. Pero ahora quería mandar todo al carajo, nunca fue bueno en la escuela, se mataba estudiando solo para estar en la misma clase que Tsukishima y a veces el mayor parecía no darle importancia o ignorarlo, después de un tiempo cansa ser ignorado.  
Se sentó en su cama y saco el frasco que le había quitado a su hermana, sabía que su hermana tomaba, fumaba y se drogaba. Pero nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad de probarlo, hasta ahora… Acotándose en la cama se metió tres de esas pastillas a la boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Oye, Tsukishima ¿Dónde está Yamaguchi? — Hinata no había notado la presencia del pecoso desde que inicio la práctica, creyó que probablemente se le había hecho tarde, aunque eso era extraño porque nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna; lo había mirado esta mañana en el descanso y Yamaguchi no parecía de los chicos que se saltaban las practicas, al contrario.

— No lo sé. — Sin embargo Tsukishima sonó indiferente, como siempre. Pero también se preguntaba dónde estaba, había estado con él hasta la última clase, luego comenzaron a caminar al gimnasio y lo perdió, pensó qué había ido al baño. Mañana le preguntaría.

Hinata miro al rubio con algo de decepción, no podía creer que no sintiera algo de preocupación, estaba seguro que Yamaguchi lo consideraba su mejor amigo, además ellos dos tenían años de conocerse y el más alto parecía no mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación. Hinata lo estaba, pero tal vez tuvo un problema familiar y tuvo que salir, no quería llamarlo y que pensara que lo obligaba a venir, era el capitán, pero no sentía la autoridad para hacer eso. Mañana le preguntaría con más calma. Le dirigió una última mirada a Tsukishima para después volver con el entrenamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Yamaguchi ingirió las pastillas se puso analizar cuáles eran, había hecho un proyecto acerca de eso y esperaba recordar algo. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que las había ingerido y ya empezaba a hacer efecto, sus pensamientos se nublaban, no podía pensar en nada con claridad, sus pupilas se dilataban, se sintió eufórico, se levantó de la cama y puso algo de música, no la puso tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que se escuchara hasta la sala, empezó a brincar en su cama mientras reía como si no hubiera mañana.  
Su hermana se despertó por el ruido, gruñendo y notando que no tenía el frasco, se dirigía al cuarto de Yamaguchi, pues de ese lugar provenía la música, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta. Entro y lo primero que vio fueron sus pastillas tiradas en el suelo y a su hermano riendo y brincando como loco en la cama.

— ¡Tadashi, idiota! ¡Tomaste mi éxtasis! — Habló furiosa mientras recogía el frasco del piso e intentaba que su hermano dejara de brincar como loco en la cama. Logro que dejara de brincar pero aún seguía riendo y con la miraba perdida. — Tadashi ¡Tadashi! —Lo zarandeaba tratando de llamar su atención, pero era en vano. El efecto apenas había empezado, perdió el control de su hermano y volvió a brincar y correr por toda la casa.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Primero que nada. Haikyuu es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío todos serían homos y el TsukkiYama sería cannon._  
 _Tal vez a muchas no les agrade la idea, pero decidí hacer al Yams un poco más atrevido, recibe mucho odio cuando lo enseñe en un grupo de rol. Pero ¡Hey! La vida es un riesgo. También la hermana de Yamaguchi no la describiré ni le pondré nombre, la dejo a su imaginación. Y por último, los bebés de primero están en su último año en esta historia._

 _Bueno, he estado muy ausente, casi un año. Si hay alguien de por aquí que seguía el fic "Sono tutte stronzo" (que lo dudo) quiero decirles que ese fic murió junto con mis ganas de vivir._  
 _En fin, decidí volver a escribir después de casi un año, intente escribir algo nuevo, ya que de algún modo u otro siento que mis fics terminan siempre igual. Espero que el fic les haya llamado la atención._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Ya saben._


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre el suelo de su habitación todo desecho, ya pasando el efecto al día siguiente. Cansado y con dolores en todo su cuerpo, se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo de agua, comida, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza o cuerpo, lo que sea, se sentía fatal.  
Al llegar miro a su hermana que lo inspeccionaba con la mirada. — Tomaste mi éxtasis. —Fue lo único que dijo y no sabía si tomarlo como un regaño o una aclaración. — Sí que te pusiste loco. —Ahora su tono fue divertido, acordándose de todo lo que hizo su hermano en ese estado.

—¿Qué tanto hice? —Hablo algo confuso, solo recordaba haber tomado las pastillas, dormir y que ahora tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. No quería ir a la escuela con ese dolor de cabeza, pero no podía faltar a clases. Tomo su mochila y su hermana soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No me digas que piensas ir a la escuela?

— Sí ¿Por qué?

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? Si, hoy es un nuevo día, pero se acabaron tus clases y no llegaras a tiempo a tu entrenamiento, son las 3:00 p.m. Dormiste 12 horas… Nunca había visto que alguien durmiera tanto por eso. Aunque, puede ser porque nunca lo probaste antes.

Yamaguchi dejo su mochila de nuevo en su lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor dando un ligero bostezo, no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto.

— Pero parece que te divertiste. —Su hermana decía con una voz pícara mientras señalaba su habitación, había olvidado cerrar su puerta, volteo mirando todo el desastre que no percato cuando se levantó. Estaba la cama volteada, basura por todos lados, las hojas de algunos libros habían sido arrancadas, el espejo y ventana estaban rotos. Atónito entro a su habitación mirándose en el espejo roto, el también estaba hecho un catástrofe. —Que desastre... — Su hermana había entrado también a la habitación mirándola detenidamente y luego a él. —Pero jamás te había visto así, Tada. Nunca creí que te animarías a probar algo como eso, pensé que no te llamaba la atención. — Su miraba y tono de voz eran en un principio neutral, pero luego mostró algo de picardía. — Dime ¿Quieres seguir probando?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto el equipo de voleibol de Karasuno se encontraba ya a la mitad de la práctica. Todos se preguntaban donde estaba Yamaguchi, él nunca había faltado a ni una sola práctica y ahora faltaba incluso a clases también. Hinata trataba de que no se preocuparan y decía algo como que de seguro tenía un motivo y luego se los diría, pero también estaba preocupado.

— Sé que intentas relajarnos, pero no está funcionando. —Le dijo Yachi en privado, no quería que los demás se apresuraran a sacar conclusiones de porque Yamaguchi no había ido. — Todos se están preguntando porque no vino. Y nadie se atreve a preguntarle a Tsukishima… ¿Crees que podrías...

Yachi no termino de hablar, pero Hinata entendió al instante. Obviamente quería que el cómo capitán del equipo le preguntara a Tsukishima. —Sí, yo me encargo. —Llamo a Tsukishima, haciéndole señas de que fuera hacia donde estaba él, Yachi le agradeció y se dispuso a dejarlos solos.

— ¿Qué quieres, enano? —Tsukishima hablo con su típico tono neutral, pero tenía un ligero toque de angustia.

— ¡Más respeto! ¿Acaso siempre te tengo que recordar que soy el capitán? —Lo dijo con un tono infantil y frunciendo el ceño, recordó que ese no era el punto de la conversación y se aclaró la garganta. — Creo que debes saber porque te llame… Es sobre Yamaguchi, solo ha faltado a dos prácticas y mira a tu alrededor. —Desvió la miraba a todos los demás miembros del grupo, los cuales practicaban mientras susurraban algunas cosas. — Todos se están preguntando donde esta ¿No sabes si le paso algo?

— …No… –Dijo en tono apagado, era verdad, él tampoco sabía nada y eso era lo que más le angustiaba, se supone que era su amigo y no sabía dónde estaba, ni que le podría estar pasando ahora mismo. — No sé nada de él desde que veníamos a la práctica, él venia conmigo, luego ya no lo vi, creí que había ido al baño.

— Bueno… No quiero preocuparme demasiado, ni sacar conclusiones apresuradas solo por dos días que ha faltado. Pero es solo que es muy raro y más de él. Tsukishima, habla con él. —Hinata comento sereno, no quería que Tsukishima lo tomara como un regaño o como si lo estuviera presionando, además se lo pedía a él porque de seguro Yamaguchi le tendría más confianza.

— Veré qué puedo hacer…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— Ya no tengo pastillas, ni polvos… Pero aun nos podemos divertir. —La hermana de Yamaguchi se decepciono un poco al ver que ya no tenía cocaína, ni éxtasis. Se acercó al gabinete de la cocina viendo que había solo una botella de vodka, hizo una mueca de resignación, eso le pasaba por nunca estar en casa, nunca sabía que faltaba. –Parece que solo tenemos esto. –Puso el vodka en la mesa con un pequeño vaso de vidrio. — Veremos cuanto aguantas. — Se tronó los dedos y sirvió vodka en el pequeño vaso. — Hasta el fondo.

Yamaguchi sabía que ya era tarde, tenía escuela mañana y que ya había faltado dos veces a los entrenamientos. Tomó el vodka de un solo trago, no le gustaba el vodka, lo odiaba, su sabor era horrible para él, hizo una mueca de asco cuando dejo el vaso en la mesa. Su hermana empezó a darle ánimos mientras le servía más, tomó el nuevo trago de vodka y su hermana solo seguía sirviendo. Los primeros tragos sabían horribles, pero no supo si ya estaba ebrio o su sentido del gusto ya no funcionaba correctamente, pero seguía bebiendo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

Creo que los capítulos son cortos, tratare de hacer el próximo más largo, o por lo menos actualizar pronto.

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?


	3. Chapter 3

Faltó al día siguiente a clases, todo lo que quedaba de esa semana y la siguiente también. Dos semanas sin ir a la escuela, sin salir. Sólo bebiendo, fumando y tomando pastillas. Estaba fatal, él no era así ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué ya le importaba nada? ¿En serio se sentía tan vació? Si hacía memoria, empezó a drogarse cuando vio la cajetilla de Kuroo en la habitación de Tsukishima. Que patético. Era patético estar destruyéndose poco a poco por un amor no correspondido, era doloroso, demasiado doloroso. Nadie de la escuela, del equipo, ni Tsukishima le habían llamado, ni un mensaje…

Sabía que había cambiado, demasiado para dos semanas. No le importaba a nadie, a su tan apreciado equipo de voleibol, no se preocupada por él, su mejor y único amigo de la infancia del cual estaba enamorado en secreto, tampoco se preocupaba por él, eso era lo que más dolía. Si esto fuera diferente, si fuera Tsukishima el que faltara dos semanas sin aviso, estaría preocupado. Llamadas y mensajes habría en el celular de Tsukishima, incluso ya habría ido a su casa preguntando si pasó algo… Porque él realmente era patético.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Tsukishima!… ¿Has hablado con Yamaguchi? —Quería mantener la calma, era un tema serio y no quería alterarse o alterar al otro.

El rubio desvió la miraba, no había hablado con él, Hinata se lo había pedido pero no lo hizo. Creyó que Yamaguchi le llamaría explicándole porque había faltado, pero no lo hizo. — No… —Dijo con aire pesado, no con su tipo tono de voz.

— Tsukishima… Te lo pido de nuevo ¡Habla con él! Mira a tú alrededor, todos están preocupados. —Había dicho que sería sutil al pedírselo de nuevo. Pero en realidad la actitud de Tsukishima a veces lo hacía enojar. — Tal vez a ti no te importa Yamaguchi, pero a nosotros sí. Si no puedes hacer esto que te pido, tendré que recurrir con... —Dijo serio y firme, el profesor también estaba preocupado, pero no quería que la escuela se metiera en ese asunto. Pero era lo único que quedaba si Tsukishima no ayudaba.

— No es necesario, hablare con Yamaguchi.

— Te lo encargo, de nuevo.

— …

.

.

.

.

.

— Oye, Tada. Iré a una fiesta ¿Quieres venir?

Su hermana nunca lo había invitado a que fuera a una fiesta con ella, siempre iba sola y sin avisar. Nunca había ido a una con su hermana, pero ya se imaginaba como sería la clase de fiestas a las que iba.  
Su celular sonó avisando un mensaje, se preguntó quién lo habría mandado, así que lo abrió. Era de Tsukishima.

 _._

 _ **"** **¿Estás enfermo?"**_

 _._

Miró la pantalla con desagrado ¿En serio sólo preguntaba eso? Después de dos semanas sin ningún tipo de contacto ¿Sólo preguntaba eso? Eso fue todo, ya no podía. No se sentía lastimado, ni mal. Se sentía enojado, con rabia. Desde que era pequeño se preocupaba por él, lo buscaba, lo quería. Parece que después de todo, el amor no es tan hermoso cuando no es correspondido.  
Se sentía tan enojado, tan frustrado, quería llorar de coraje. Arrojó su celular a la mesa del comedor, importándole poco si llegaba o no, luego recordó la fiesta de su hermana. _"¡Qué más da!"._ — Vamos.

Había visto películas y series de las fiestas de adolescentes, pero nunca imaginó que estaría en una. Su hermana era mayor por cinco años, así que en esa fiesta había chicos desde su edad, hasta chicos con más edad que su hermana.  
Al llegar no conocía la casa, no conocía a nadie, tal vez había sido una mala idea ir. Volteó con su hermana pero ya no estaba. Fue estúpido decidir ir a la fiesta, no era sociable como para ir y tomar con desconocidos, aunque había cambiado, aún había algo de ese chico tímido que le costaba integrarse. Salió de la casa, había olvidado sus cigarros y su celular, no había mucho que hacer.

— Yahoo~Me parece que la fiesta es adentro. — Dijo una voz alegre. Yamaguchi volteó al instante, reconocía ese saludo. Oikawa pareció que también lo reconoció cuando vio su rostro. — Tú rostro me es familiar… — Oikawa mencionó mientras entrecerraba los ojos y ponía una pose pensativa.

— Soy de Karasuno. —Le había dado gracia como Oikawa hacía la pose de pensador, a veces le gustaría ser más expresivo y espontáneo como lo era él.

— ¡Ah! Ya recordé, eras el número 12, pequitas~ —Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa algo ladina. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No creí que eras de la clase de chicos que venía a estas fiestas.

Así que todos tenían una perspectiva de él como alguien patético, aburrido y débil. — Vine con mi hermana ¿Tú que haces aquí?

— Mi tío es el dueño de esta casa. Pero yo no organicé la fiesta, en realidad no sé quién lo hizo y no me importa… ¿Bebes, pecas? —Le enseñó una botella de ron y no esperó que contestara, lo llevó de nuevo dentro de la casa, a una habitación del segundo piso. — Es mejor beber en privado ¿Quién diría que fumabas?~ Te mirabas alguien tan puro. — Lo miró algo perplejo, el olor lo había delatado. — Oh, sorprende que fumes, pero no es nada extraño, a mí el cigarro no me gusta, prefiero beber. Vamos, bebe un poco.

Empezaron a beber, el ron es un poco dulce, así que Yamaguchi no lo sintió como el vodka. No sabía si ya estaban ebrios, pero reían y contaban alguna que otra anécdota sobre su vida, algunas penas, etc.  
En algún momento de la noche, Oikawa dejó de lanzar comentarios aleatorios o intentos de coqueteos, dando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Cómo van el cuatro gafas y tú?

— … No lo sé, no he ido a la escuela en semanas, no he hablado con nadie. Se podría decir que eres la segunda persona con la que hablo, la primera es mi hermana.

— ¿Tuvieron una ruptura amorosa? —Oikawa comenzaba hacer preguntas como si conociera al pecoso, como si realmente le interesara lo que le pasaba al menor. Por otro lado, Yamaguchi esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y chasqueó los dientes.

—No creo que eso suceda cuando sólo somos amigos.

— Oh… Creí… Que él y tú… Eran… ¡Pero qué más da! –Rio nerviosamente, la primera impresión que tuvo acerca de esos dos fue que eran pareja, se sorprendió al saber que no era así. — ¿Amor no correspondido? —Preguntó sereno mirando al menor, el cual no respondió y se quedó con la mirada perdida. — Yo también tengo un amor no correspondido con mi mejor amigo… No lo tomó muy bien cuando le dije que era gay… Y no creo que decirle que él me gusta, ayude…— Un aire melancólico rodeó el aura de ambos donde primero habían estado riendo.

Yamaguchi se sintió mal, no sabía que responder a eso, no se podía imaginar que alguien como Oikawa tuviera problemas amorosos, creía que era heterosexual y que podía conseguir a una chica cuando quisiera, pues no parecía alguien que le fuera difícil conseguir citas.

— Hey, pequitas, hay que probar algo~ —El tono en el que lo dijo Oikawa no le daba buena pinta, era malicioso y lascivo. — ¿Qué dices?

— Ni siquiera me has dicho qué es.

— Eso es lo divertido, sólo hay que seguir bebiendo. —Volvieron a seguir bebiendo, tratando de olvidar nuevamente porque hace unos segundos se había tensado el ambiente.

Ambos estaban ya ebrios, Oikawa se acercó a Yamaguchi, tomándolo del mentón, acercándolo un poco, sintiendo su respiración, depositando un tierno y suave beso. Yamaguchi se quedó pasmado unos segundos, cuando reaccionó, lo empujó, en sus mejillas había un gran sonrojo que no sabía si era por el beso o por el alcohol.

— Vamos, pequitas, tú quieres olvidar al cuatro ojos y yo quiero olvidar a Iwa aunque sea una noche. — Era un buen punto, lo que le preocupaba a Yamaguchi es que era su primera vez, incluso el beso de hace rato. El día que dio su primer beso también sería el día de su primera vez. Lo segundo era lo que más le aterraba. Y al parecer la expresión en su cara lo delató. — No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo he hecho antes. Si sale mal decimos que fue culpa del alcohol.

Yamaguchi se que pensando unos segundos, los cuales no pensó en nada realmente, ya que por su mente sólo pasaba que quería acostarse en la cama. Quién diría que Oikawa pudiera decir tanto estando ebrio, él sentía que en cualquier rato perdería el equilibrio. Decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, aceptó con un beso, el cual no tardó nada en convertirse en uno húmedo y de un momento a otro ya estaban en la cama. Que más daba, probablemente no volvería ni a dirigirle la palabra a Oikawa después de eso, pero se supone que eso era la mejor parte ¿No?

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _¿Les mencione que me gusta el OiYama? Técnicamente emparejo al Yams con todo lo que pueda. Sé que no soy la única que lo hace(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Meh._


	4. Chapter 4

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana dirigiéndose directamente en su cara, sintió algo sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con Oikawa que dormía boca abajo encima de él. Así que no había sido un sueño, en realidad lo había hecho con Oikawa. Trató de quitarlo procurando que no se despertara, pero al ver que no tenía éxito, al contrario, se aferraba al menor, optó por patearlo.

Oikawa gimoteó mientras se levantaba del piso. — Buenos días, pequitas~ ¿Lo disfrutaste? —Yamaguchi frunció el ceño ¿Acaso era un insolente? Lo ignoró y se puso sus pantalones. — ¿Me estás ignorando? —No hubo respuesta, sólo el ruido de un cinturón abrochándose. Oikawa hizo un puchero que rápidamente lo cambio por una sonrisa ladina. — Para ser tu primera vez, mueves muy bien las caderas.

Yamaguchi se sonrojo, salió de la habitación dando un portazo y sin dirigirle la mirada a Oikawa. Al salir vio a su hermana, la cual también salía de otra habitación que se encontraba cruzando el pasillo, enojada e igual que él, con la ropa toda desordenada.

Las puertas donde había salido cada hermano, se abrieron, la hermana de Yamaguchi vio a Oikawa sin camisa y Yamaguchi vio a dos chicas con camisas de resaque y boxers. Ambos hermanos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

— Creo… Creo que es momento de irnos, Tada. —Habló su hermana mientras retomaba la postura y jalaba al menor obligándolo a bajar las escaleras. Se escuchaban risas de las chicas y un "Nos vemos, pequitas" por parte de Oikawa.

Ambos se subieron a una camioneta y la mayor habló. —No diré nada, si tú no dices nada. —Dijo mientras le ofrecía un cigarro; el menor lo aceptó y asintió a lo comentado.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar, se estacionó frente a la casa y miró a Yamaguchi. —Tengo unas cosas que hacer, entre ellas comprar más alcohol y pastillas… Ten. — Le arrojó una cajetilla con cuatro cigarros. — Te tienen que durar hasta que llegue. Por si no llego temprano, también ten esto. —Arrojó una bolsa pequeña con polvo blanco.  
Bajó del auto mientras se guardaba lo que recién le había entregado su hermana. La camioneta se alejó dejando la vista visible a su casa, encontrándose con alguien sentado en la banqueta del otro lado. Ambos se miraron estáticos unos segundos, Yamaguchi se acercó quitándose el cigarro de la boca, quedando frente al otro.

— Hola, Tsukki. —Dijo sonrientemente cuando el mayor se levantó.

Tsukishima se quedó callado unos segundos ¿Eso que tenía Yamaguchi era un cigarro? ¿Por qué olía a alcohol? ¿Por qué llegó en una camioneta? Eso… ¿Era un chupetón? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente del rubio con sólo mirar al menor. Yamaguchi estaba sonriendo como siempre le sonreía, pero había algo diferente con su sonrisa, estaba apagada, vacía.

— Necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo mirándolo seriamente, no esperaba encontrarse a Yamaguchi de esa manera. —El menor pasó de largo abriendo la puerta de su casa, cerrándola cuando el otro lo siguió. Se quedaron callados, Tsukishima lo inspeccionaba y no sólo a él, también la casa, parecía muy descuidaba, cosa que no imaginaba de Yamaguchi. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Tal vez debió preguntar otra cosa o empezar con algo sencillo. Pero fue lo primero que formuló y salió de su boca. Además su tono de voz tampoco fue el adecuado, pues fue brusco y seco.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Tsukki? No me pasa nada. —Trató de hacer la típica dulce sonrisa que le hacía a Tsukishima, pero se miraba muy forzada y su ceño fruncido ya no lo podía ocultar.

— ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? ¿Por qué no me llamaste ni una vez? ¿Por qué no me contestaste ayer?

— ... Estaba enfermo.

— Mentiroso. No te... No te drogas... ¿Verdad?

¿Debía responder a eso con honestidad? Estaba realmente molesto, no sabía si era con Tsukishima o si era consigo mismo. Era la persona que menos quería encontrarse el día de hoy. Estaba seguro que Tsukishima no había ido porque estuviera preocupado; Hinata o Yachi lo habían mandado de seguro. Decidió ignorar la pregunta de antes y él mismo hacer las suyas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? Haz faltado casi un mes a la escuela sin ningún aviso. Todos están preocupados.

— Con "todos" te refieres a Hinata y Yachi. —El tono de voz de Yamaguchi no era el de siempre, era amargo. No se molestaba con contestar las preguntas con sarcasmo, lo afirmaba fulminando con la mirada al más alto. — Aunque también puedo asegurar que Kageyama preguntó por mí al menos una vez.

— ¡Yo también estaba preocupado! —Lo dijo casi por instinto, cuando notó que habló con aire amargo y no lo mencionó. —Quiero decir…

— ¿Hinata te dijo que vinieras?

— Si… Pe-

— Dile a "todos" que estoy bien, dejo el equipo de voleibol y tampoco iré a la escuela.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Nos conocemos desde hace años, no puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana sin ninguna razón.

— Pero si la tengo… —Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras caminaba sacaba la bolsa con cocaína que le había dado su hermana, la vació toda en su mano, había probado un poco, sólo un poco, ahora era demasiado comparado con aquella vez. Se tapó la fosa nasal izquierda y con la otra aspiró todo de golpe, sin papel y sin dejar nada, mareándose un poco y parpadeando varias veces ya que se le irritaron un poco los ojos. Se sacudió las manos y se frotó la nariz. Escuchó la voz de Tsukishima llamándolo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —Lo zarandeó un poco, pues Yamaguchi parecía ido, además estaba temblando un poco y su piel se puso algo pálida.

Yamaguchi empezó a reír, pero poco a poco la risa se fue convirtiendo en un sollozo. — Eres perfecto, Tsukki. Eres inteligente, alto, rubio… —Habló Yamaguchi mientras trataba de calmar su voz y miraba fijamente al mayor con una expresión serena, su ceño se frunció cuando notó que Tsukishima lo miraba extraño. — ¡Pero eres arrogante, malhablado y narcisista!

— ¡Yamaguchi!

— Por eso yo… Yo… —Sus ojos se cristalizaron, haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran brotar. Se limpió con la manga de su camisa, notando que el más alto lo miraba con inquietud. Tenía que apartarlo, ya no podía aguantar más. — ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡TE ODIO! — Agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, con sus dos manos sujetaba su cabello con desesperación mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar.  
Corrió hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, gritándole al más alto que se fuera.

Tsukishima no entendía nada, no podía irse después de ver a Yamaguchi así. Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba pegado al otro lado de la puerta del menor. Forcejeó la cerradura, gritó su nombre y golpeó la puerta tantas veces como pudo. Pero todo fue en vano, su celular comenzó a sonar.

 **— _"_ _Tsukki ¿Quie-"_**

— Estoy ocupado ahora, Kuroo. Adiós.

 ** _— "Hey ¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas alterado. Podemos salir para que te rela-"_**

— ¡Sólo cállate! Te dije que estoy ocupado. Adiós. — Guardó su celular y escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? —La hermana de Yamaguchi había llegado, dejó todas las botellas de alcohol sobre la mesa e intimido con la mirada al chico, sabía perfectamente quién era, pero aun así decidió intimidarlo y fingir que no lo conocía.

Tsukishima no tenía idea de quién era ella, pensó que podía ser la madre de Yamaguchi, pero parecía sólo un par de años mayor. Así que dedujo que podía tratarse de su hermana. Si era familiar, podía preguntarle a ella que sucedía con su hermano. — Soy amigo de Yamaguchi, vine porque no ha ido casi un mes a la escuela.

— Ah, Tadashi ya no irá a la escuela. Lo decidió así y está bien. Ahora vete, niño.

Quedó perplejo. Tal vez ocupada ser más directo. Ya que no se iría sin tener una respuesta convincente sobre lo que le pasaba a Yamaguchi. — Quiero saber porque ya no irá. —Odiaba tener que ser formal, pero no conocía a esa chica, así que optó que sería mejor ser cordial. — Además, actúa muy extraño. Parece otra persona.

— Ya te lo dije, él lo decidió así. No sé a qué te refieres con otra persona, sólo decidió dejarte atrás. Ahora ¡Largo! — Empujó bruscamente a Tsukishima fuera de la casa y cerró de un portazo.

Tsukishima en ningún momento protestó. El tono en que la hermana de Yamaguchi le habló, parecía tener odio y rabia. Acaso ¿Sabía quién era? No le tomó mucha importancia, ya no podía hacer mucho por hoy y dudaba que Yamaguchi contestara sus llamadas y sus mensajes. Tal vez iría mañana u otro día.

Cuando la hermana de Yamaguchi sacó a Tsukishima, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, por suerte tenía las llaves de todas las puertas de la casa; abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano durmiendo en el suelo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Había roto todas las fotos que tenía con Tsukishima; fotos de niños, jugando en el parque, su primer día en la primaria, en el equipo de voleibol, en algunas graduaciones… Todas estaban rotas.

— Tadashi…

Suspiró con pesadez, mirar a su hermano menor así le mortificaba. Quería golpear a Tsukishima y decirle que era un idiota, tantos años con él y no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, sí que era un idiota.

Llevó a Yamaguchi hasta la cama, quitó sus zapatos y lo arropó. Era lo menos que podía hacer, no sabía darle consejos o frases motivadoras.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Jueves de actualización~ No, no sé escribir lemon(?) lo he escrito, pero nunca me gusta como me queda._

 _Mis vacaciones ya casi se acaban. Eso significa que volveré a estar ausente, quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero no se preocupen por este fic, ya estoy escribiendo el último capítulo, este es el antepenúltimo._

 _Oh, quiero decirles que no creo que el final les guste (Esto es como una advertencia(?). Este fic no tendrá mucho OiYama, me llegaron unos mensajes preguntando si Oikawa se queda con Yamaguchi pero... ¡Argh! No quiero explicar porque terminaría contando todo el fic :v_

 _Creo que debí poner como advertencias o avisos respecto al fic, pero siento que le quita lo interesante(?) :'v además siempre recuerdo demasiado tarde hacer las cosas._

 _En fin, sólo diré que el final no les gustara y Oikawa no se queda con Yamaguchi. Espero no cagarla por haber dicho esto(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? Críticas? ¿Arena?~_


	5. Chapter 5

_No me gusta escribir antes del fic, pero creí que era necesario esta vez. Este fic contiene muchos feels y posiblemente algunas me odien..._

 _._

.

.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Tsukishima había ido a casa de Yamaguchi, intentó llamarlo, pero siempre contestaba su hermana. Les mintió a Yachi y Hinata diciendo que Yamaguchi ya no iría a la escuela por cuestiones familiares. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero decía que era lo único que sabía. No quería mencionar las verdaderas razones porque se involucrarían más y no quería eso.

— Has estado con esa cara de muerto toda la semana ¿Sucedió algo, Tsukki? —Kuroo no era precisamente el mejor cuando se trataba de preguntar por el estado de ánimo de las personas. Aunque la cara de muerto la llevaba todo el mes, no quería sonar tan grosero.

— Ya te he dicho que no me digas así… No sé qué hacer con respecto a Yamaguchi. —Hacía lo posible para evitar que en su voz no se notara que estaba preocupado, pero no servía, estaba muy preocupado. Tal vez no era la mejor opción comentarle de eso a Kuroo, pero por el momento no sabía con quién más recurrir.

— ¿Y? —Kuroo lo miraba sin expresión alguna, esperando que contara la verdadera razón del porque estaba tan preocupado, le aburría que no fueran directo al punto. — ¿Eso es todo?

— Creo que se droga. —Al principio frunció el ceño, cuando notó que Kuroo lo miraba tedioso. Logró decir eso con un tono serio, manteniendo la miraba firme.

— ¿El pecas? —Dijo en tono burlón y con una mirada llena de sarcasmo. — ¿Es un chiste? Puedo creerlo de cualquiera, pero no de él. —Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro algo ladina. — No entiendo porque me lo cuentas a mí ¿Quieres que vaya con él y le dé una charla acerca de lo malo que es consumir drogas? Pfff, es más fácil conseguir drogas que un libro. —La mirada que le dirigió Tsukishima era asesina, pero no se retractaría, era la verdad. — Si tan preocupado estas, deberías estar hablando con él. No con un vago como yo, no soy de ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

— Saldré a caminar un rato.

— Tráeme una cajetilla cuando regreses.

Un portazo fue la respuesta que hubo, Yamaguchi tenía días que no salía, sólo estaba encerrado fumando, ya casi no consumía nada, sólo fumaba, su voz estaba ronca, sus ojos rojos y su boca seca.

Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, rumbo al parque que iba de pequeño, le traía algunos recuerdos, unos buenos, otros malos. Ya en el parque se percató de una silueta bastante familiar que estaba en una de las bancas del parque, se acercó lentamente, esperando no ser visto.

— Yahoo~ — Sin embargo no funcionó. — ¿Cómo te ha ido, pequitas? — Yamaguchi notó algo extraño en Oikawa, parecía decaído y todas las sonrisas que daba eran forzadas.

Se sentó a un lado de él y en ningún momento hizo contacto visual. — ¿Cómo estás tú? Pareces deprimido.

— Estoy bien, muy bien. —Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y riendo un poco, pero la sonrisa se miraba demasiado forzada y sus ojos como si hubiera llorado. Yamaguchi se quedó en silencio y mirándolo con cuestionamiento. Oikawa lo notó, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, queriendo que con ese suspiro se fueran sus problemas. — Le dije a Iwa que me gustaba… Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero quería sacarlo ¿Has tenido esa sensación? —No esperó una respuesta, era una pregunta retórica.— Dijo que me odiaba, que le daba asco, incluso me golpeó... Dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca. — Parecía que quería llorar, pero sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto hacerlo. — Años siendo mejores amigos y ahora… — A Yamaguchi se le hice un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo responder a eso, que la persona que conoces de toda la vida, te diga eso. Él no lo soportaría, sentía compasión por Oikawa. Quería decirle algo para animarlo, pero no podía formular nada, sus palabras no salían. — Está bien, pequitas. No necesitas poner esa cara por mí. —Sacudió el cabello del pecoso mientras ponía otra sonrisa. — ¿Has hablado con el gafas? —Estiró sus brazos colocándolos alrededor de su nuca. Sabía que no cambiaría la atmósfera que creo, pero intentaba que el menor también hablara.

— Hace una semana fue a mi casa, no quería hablar con él, así que inhale la cocaína que me dio mi hermana.

— ¿No le dijiste nada?

— Creo que no... No recuerdo. Dije algunas cosas y luego me encerré en la habitación. — Yamaguchi se rascó la nuca al decirlo, recordaba lo que había dicho, pero no quería hablar de ese tema. Oikawa rio ante eso.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos otra vez? —Cambió rápidamente de tema y preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

Yamaguchi se sonrojo ¿En serio preguntaba eso tan descaradamente? — Creí que estabas deprimido…

— Que esté deprimido no significa que no quiera tener sexo.

¿Acaso estaba bromeando? Tenía que estarlo, no podía pedirlo tan a la ligera después de que su amigo lo rechazara. Lo miró incrédulo, esperando la risa del otro mientras decía que era una broma. Pero el mayor sólo le daba una sonrisa lasciva.

— ¿Y lo haremos en el parque? —Preguntó con tono burlón y rodando ligeramente los ojos, pues era temprano, a esa hora varios niños iban a jugar y personas de la tercera edad salían a pasear.

— No soy tan descarado. —Rio con ironía, dedicándole otra sonrisa al ver que le seguía el juego. — Aunque podemos ir a un hotel ¿Sabes?

Permaneció en silencio, dudaba en hacerlo, aunque ya lo había hecho con él una vez, pero culpó al alcohol y esperaba que no se repitiera otra vez. Para ser honesto, nunca se imaginó que su primer beso y su primera vez sería con Oikawa. Era normal que pensara que haría eso con la persona que le gustaba, pero terminó haciéndolo con él, por una simple calentura y embriaguez ¿Lo haría otra vez?

— No me digas que tienes miedo, pequitas. Acaso ¿Dirás el nombre del cuatro ojos otra vez cuando te la esté metiendo? — Lo estaba desafiando, pues cuando lo hicieron, el menor decía el nombre de Tsukishima, mientras él, decía el nombre de Iwa. Aunque estaban ebrios, sabían perfectamente que no eran ellos, pero fingían que lo eran.

— No lo diré esta vez.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Te gusta tu amigo? —Kuroo fue directo, preguntó con una miraba sin sorpresa, pues si decía que sí, no le sorprendería.

— … ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Así que tengo razón. —Rio despacio. —Y yo que creía que me amabas. —Fingió sollozar, limpiando lágrimas falsas.

— Lo aprecio mucho…

— Pero sigues hablando conmigo.

— … ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Acaso tengo que decírtelo otra vez? ¡Tienes que ir con el chico de las pecas! —Señaló sus mejillas con sus dedos índices como si él las tuviera.

— … ¿Qué?

— ¡Argh, joder! —Se llevó ambas manos al cabello alborotándolo. — Creí que eras más inteligente, pero veo que eres estúpido cuando se trata de sentimientos. — Jaló a Tsukishima y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de la casa, echándolo de esta. Tsukishima se quedó algo perplejo ¿Lo había echado de la casa así nada más? Iba a preguntar la razón, pero Kuroo habló. —Tienes que ver a tú amigo y hablar con él. No sirve de nada que estés llorando aquí. — Antes de que Tsukishima pudiera protestar, dio un portazo y puso la cerradura.

¿Hablar con Yamaguchi? A decir verdad ya no lo había intentado desde que no respondía sus mensajes. Podía intentarlo una última vez. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera su hermana. Pensó en tomar el autobús para llegar rápido, pero decidió caminar un poco y hacer tiempo, necesitaba hablar con Yamaguchi, no soltar cosas aleatorias.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo había hecho otra vez. Se había acostado con Oikawa de nuevo, se había dicho a sí mismo que no lo haría. Ni él mismo lograba comprender porque lo hacía. Sentía que traicionaba a Tsukishima de alguna manera y eso hacía que sus ojos se cristalizaran, pero ¿Cómo podía sentir que traicionaba a alguien quien ni siquiera tenía sentimientos por él? Se sentía patético, vacío, solo. Al mirar al mayor acostado en la cama podía deducir lo mismo. Se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque lo hacían para desahogarse, Oikawa había sido gentil con él las dos veces.

— Nos vemos, pequitas. —Ni siquiera trató de fingir la voz, lo dijo con total desánimo y con la mirada perdida. No dijo nada, salió dando un portazo.

Debía ir a casa… ¿Para qué? Se detuvo mirando el cielo nublado, nadie lo estaba esperando, no tenía a nadie. Todo este tiempo creyó que tenía a Tsukishima. Pero parecía que estaba muy equivocado. Se reincorporó mirando alrededor, siguiendo con su camino, iba sin rumbo, no quería ir a casa. Nadie notaría si llegaba o no… Nadie lo notaba. Se quedó un rato en un puente peatonal, cada vez pasaban menos personas por ahí y sus ganas de llorar aumentaban. Ni siquiera sabía a donde llevaba ese puente, se quedó a medio camino, observando los autos que pasaban, pensando en todo, en su pasado lleno de burlas, su presente lleno de inseguridad y su futuro que estaba lleno de ansiedad. Hurgó en sus bolsillos esperando tener un cigarro, pero sólo encontró su celular. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a Tsukishima, tal vez se arrepentiría luego, pero ahora sólo quería escuchar su voz… Escaló el pequeño muro de protección del puente. A decir verdad, le daban miedo las alturas, así que se giró, la espalda dando a la calle y su cabeza dando al puente. Se sostenía con un brazo de una de las varilla y con el otro sostenía el teléfono. El tono de marcado parecía eterno, su corazón latía rápido, cerró sus ojos. Su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar la voz que se encontraba al otro lado.

 ** _— "¿Bueno? Yamaguchi ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? "._** " _Ojalá sonaras así de preocupado siempre que me pasara algo…"._

— Hola, Tsukki. Quería disculparme, siento mucho lo que te dije la otra vez… En realidad no te odio. — Sus lágrimas lo traicionaron, se tapó la boca para evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

Tsukishima al otro lado de la línea se sentía calmado, ese era el Yamaguchi que conocía, disculpándose torpemente. Pero aún así había algo extraño con su voz. **_— "¿Yamaguchi, dónde estás? "_**

No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle lo que haría. Como pudo recuperó el aliento. — Lo siento mucho, Tsukki. No quise decir eso ¡En verdad, lo siento! No te odio, nunca podría hacerlo. —Ya no importaba contenerse, estalló en lágrimas y no lo ocultaba, empezaba a hiperventilar.

 ** _— "¿Estás llorando? Voy en camino a tu casa"._** La voz de Tsukishima tenía mucha inquietud. Yamaguchi no podía soportarlo más.

— No te odio, todo lo contrario, Tsukki. Te amo, te amo ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! Desde que éramos niños, siempre he estado enamorado de ti… —Se escuchó el silencio de la otra línea, el rubio se había quedado estático, incluso había dejado de caminar. No sabía que decir al respecto. — No es necesario que vengas… Sólo quería que supieras que no te odio. He estado haciendo cosas que nunca creí que algún día haría. Sé que no soy así, pero quería cambiar un poco, quería dejar de ser el niño patético y débil que viste en el parque… Te amo mucho, Tsukki. Adiós.

 ** _— "¡Yamaguchi!"._**

Había colgado.

El teléfono de Yamaguchi empezó a sonar como loco, era Tsukishima. El rubio no había quedado tranquilo antes esa llamada ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Intentó llamarlo pero no contestaba, tenía que apresurarse, empezó a correr empujando algunas personas en el transcurso, se disculpaba, pero no se detenía. Por otro lado, Yamaguchi ignoraba el teléfono. Era todo lo que tenía que decirle a Tsukishima. Soltó su agarre de la varilla, tomando el teléfono con ambas manos llevándolo al pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Fue la primera vez que dijo adiós. Se balanceó un par de veces hacia atrás, en uno de esos balanceos, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo. Fue como si todo en ese instante hubiera quedado en silencio, no escuchó el ruido del teléfono a pesar de que seguían llamando, el ruido de los autos parecía haberse ido. Lágrimas seguían saliendo, abrió una última vez los ojos antes de estrellarse contra el pavimento, miró el cielo que aunque estaba nublado, parecía tener cierto brillo cuando lo vio. Se escuchó un grito ahogado y dejó de caer.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsukishima corría lo más rápido que podía. Marcaba de nuevo, pero era en vano, no respondía. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Yamaguchi, abrazarlo y besarlo. Se maldecía por no tomar el autobús, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para estar esperando. Cada vez estaba más cerca, sólo tenía que cruzar ese puente peatonal, el parque y estaría en la casa de Yamaguchi.  
Al llegar a las escaleras del puente, vio que la calle estaba cerrada, varias personas estaban en medio de la calle rodeando algo. Aprovechó que la calle estaba cerrada para ahorrarse la subida del puente. Marcó una vez más y se detuvo de nuevo al notar el sonido de un teléfono. Conocía perfectamente ese tono de llamada, era de Yamaguchi, se escuchaba entre la multitud. En esos casos uno piensa lo peor, pero al mismo tiempo la negación. No había colgado, con el sonido del teléfono quería ver dónde se encontraba. El teléfono estaba tirado en el suelo, la pantalla estaba rota. Tomó el teléfono, pero ¿Dónde se encontraba Yamaguchi? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó decir a una señora que se encontraba entre la multitud: _"_ _Pobre muchacho, se miraba tan joven_ ".  
Se abrió paso entre la multitud, temiendo lo peor, esperando que no fuera él. Sus ojos estaban horrorizados al ver tanta sangre en el suelo. Observó el cuerpo delgado que se encontraba en el suelo, al momento de llegar a la cara, la reconoció al instante. _"_ _No puede ser él"._  
En ese momento sintió un hueco en el estómago, su corazón parecía que se hubiera detenido. No parpadeaba, miraba estático aquella escena. Su amigo de toda la vida, la persona que hasta unos momentos dijo que la amaba y que empezó aceptar que él también le gustaba… Estaba tirado con un enorme charco de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Actualización de mi última semana de vacaciones. El lunes ya entro nuevamente a la escuela, quería más vacaciones._

 _Penúltimo capítulo, creo que es el más largo que he hecho._

 _No sé si lo deje claro, pero Kuroo y Tsukishima no están juntos, todo fue un malentendido del Yams :v_

 _Conozco personas que cuando están deprimidas, follan. No las entiendo :v Yo cuando estoy deprimida tengo que controlar el impulso de tomar cloro(?) En la actualidad si es más fácil conseguir drogas que un libro, 100% comprobado, no feik._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? Arena?_


	6. Chapter 6

Algunas personas no soportan ir a los aeropuertos, o centrales camioneras. En el caso de Tsukishima, no soportaba los hospitales, específicamente, el área de urgencias.

No sabía describir si todo pasó muy rápido o muy lento frente a sus ojos. Se había quedado mirando atónito, cuando reaccionó, había una ambulancia y paramédicos cargando a Yamaguchi. Habló con los paramédicos para que lo dejaran ir con ellos, los cuales aceptaron; pero al llegar al hospital se llevaron al menor a urgencias y no ha sabido nada de él desde entonces. Lo único que podía pensar sentado en la banca del hospital, era la cara ensangrentada de su amigo, sangre saliendo de su cabeza, nariz y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo siento, señorita. Pero no se puede acceder a la habitación del joven por el momento. El doctor mandó a decir que está en estado crítico y sería mejor que por el momento esté bajo supervisión.

Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta que se trataba de la hermana de Yamaguchi, estaba agitada, tal vez por tanto por correr. Sus miradas chocaron, Tsukishima no sabía si hablarle. — ¿Sabes cómo está mi hermano? —Por la expresión que vio, sabía que estaba desesperada.

— No, me dijeron lo mismo que a ti.

La chica suspiró con resignación, de nada servía ir reclamar a la recepcionista. Se sentó en la misma banca que se encontraba Tsukishima, manteniendo distancia. El rubio notó que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos y aún estaban cristalizados un poco. Tal vez debía reconfortarla, no parecía mala persona.  
Un doctor apareció preguntando por los parientes de Yamaguchi, la hermana fue corriendo y él se quedó atrás, a una distancia razonable para escuchar.

— ¿Qué parentesco tiene con el joven Yamaguchi?

— Soy su hermana. —El doctor parecía escribir algunas cosas y revisaba varias hojas, finalmente suspiró mirando fijamente a la chica. — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Seré franco. —El doctor carraspeo, acomodando sus lentes. — El estado del joven Yamaguchi es crítico, perdió demasiada sangre. Tiene fracturas en el cuello, brazos y cadera. Ahora mismo estamos buscando en el banco de sangre si hay su tipo. Además… Tengo algunas preguntas algo personales con respecto al joven que me gustaría que contestara, si está de acuerdo. —El doctor no parecía para nada intimidado con la cara de pocos amigos que mantenía la chica, hablaba firme y sin balbucear en ningún momento. Tsukishima aún mantenía distancia, no quería que lo notaran. Pero podía escuchar todo fuerte y claro.

— ¿Qué preguntas? —Accedió, se trataba de la salud de su hermano, no era tiempo para restricción a la privacidad.

— ¿Edad de su hermano?

— Diecisiete.

— ¿Asistía a la escuela?

— Dejó de ir hace un mes.

— ¿Tomaba bebidas alcohólicas?

— Sí...

— ¿Usted sabe si su hermano consumía drogas?

— To… Tomó éxtasis, más de una vez cocaína y fumaba cannabis algunas veces. —No se sentía cómoda diciendo todo eso, se veía como una mala persona que sabía lo que su hermano hacía, pero no lo detenía.

El rubio escuchaba todo atentamente, pues Yamaguchi no respondió con coherencia cuando le preguntó si consumía. De nuevo el doctor volvió a escribir, no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, tal vez para no incomodar más a la chica.

— ¿Sabe si su vida sexual es activa?

La chica suspiró desviando la miraba. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente, recordó cuando ambos salieron de cuartos diferentes en esa fiesta. —… Sí, lo es.

Tsukishima abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Ya lo había hecho? ¿Con quién lo había hecho Yamaguchi? Se sintió enojado, celoso e inquieto. Tenía muchas preguntas respecto a eso.

— Intentamos contactar con sus padres, pero no responden ¿Sabe algo de ellos?

— Nuestra madre falleció hace tres años y nuestro padre está en un viaje de negocios.

Tsukishima no tenía ni idea que la madre de Yamaguchi estaba muerta. Sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿Entonces, era verdad que tan poco conocía al pecoso?

— Disculpe si algunas preguntas incomodaron. Sólo pudimos contactarla a usted como familiar, pero si el joven Yamaguchi tiene amigos, sería grato que les notificara lo que ocurre. Es todo por el momento, cualquier cosa que pase con el joven, le haré saber. Con permiso. — El doctor siempre habló con educación y firmeza. Cuando se marchó, observó a Tsukishima, pero no le tomó importancia.

Se encontraba otra vez desolada y llena de culpa. Salió del hospital para fumar un poco, fue seguida por un rubio que se posicionaba a un lado de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, niño? —Le fulminó con la miraba, no estaba de humor.

— Quiero hablar de Yamaguchi... ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a tomar drogas?

— Primero el doctor y ahora tú. —Exhaló, sacando el humo por la boca y un poco por la nariz. — No sé el día en concreto. Pero fue en los primeros días que dejó de ir a la escuela, me sorprendió que tomara mi éxtasis, creí que quería probar cosas nuevas, así que lo dejé e incluso le di más… No soy buena estando a cargo de un puberto. —Se sentía llena de culpa, fue por ella que su hermano se volviera un adicto, pero no sabía si era mala idea negarle aquello o no, para ella no lo era. No era un buen ejemplo, su padre siempre lo dijo.

A decir verdad, Tsukishima creía que lo mandaría por el carajo. Pero hablaba algo desalentada. — ¿Con… Con quién lo hizo? —Dijo con voz baja, sin mirarla. Quería saber, pero sentía que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado.

— No lo sé, no lo conozco. Sólo sé que era un chico alto, castaño y se refería a Tadashi como "pequitas"… Debo de reconocer que era bastante atractivo.

¿Castaño? ¿Alto? Había muchas personas así ¿Acaso Yamaguchi se había acostado con alguien sin conocerlo? Decidió dejar de hacer preguntas y molestarla. Susurró un: _"Me tengo que ir"._ No hubo respuesta, no la esperaba.

Quería procesar todo lo que ocurrió ese día un poco. Su mejor amigo resultaba que estaba enamorado de él, los sentimientos eran recíprocos, pero al parecer era muy estúpido. El chico del que está enamorado saltó de un puente peatonal, consumía drogas, aunque eso ya lo sospechaba y ya no era virgen.

— Yahoo~ Gafas. —Sí, era Oikawa. Tsukishima no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque le estaba hablando. Acaso le iba hablar con algo relacionado con voleibol, porque si era así, que estúpido.— Te ves triste, gafas ¿Pasó algo?

No podía imaginarse contando todos sus problemas al castaño. — Estoy bien. —Frío y cortante como siempre, esperaba que con eso lo ahuyentara. Tal parece no fue el caso, pues sólo se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Y pequitas, no está contigo? —Preguntó mirando hacía todos lados, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llegar. Se hizo el tonto, seguramente el pecoso no habló con Tsukishima de lo que sentía, así que sería mala idea hacer preguntas o soltar comentarios indebidos.

— No…

— Por el tono que lo dices parece que algo está mal ¿Peleaste con él? —De alguna manera quería ayudar al pecoso. Si lograba que el rubio dijera lo que pensaba de Yamaguchi, él podría decirle.

— No. De hecho… — ¿Era buena idea decirle que Yamaguchi estaba en el hospital? Bueno, ellos dos no tenían ningún tipo de relación, además por lo que él sabe, apenas y se saludaron una vez. —… Yamaguchi está en el hospital. —Qué más daba, necesitaba sacarlo.

— ¿Qué?... — ¿Estaba en el hospital? Pero si esta mañana Yamaguchi y él… ¿Acaso le sucedió algo de camino a casa? Se sentía preocupado y algo responsable, pues probablemente fue la última persona que el chico vio. — ¿Qué le sucedió?

— Saltó de un puente…

No, no podía ser, esta mañana hablaban tranquilamente, tal vez mencionar al rubio tuvo un efecto en el chico, no era su intención, sólo bromeaba. — ¿En qué hospital está?

.

.

.

.

.

Ni el mismo Tsukishima lograba entender porque le dio la dirección a Oikawa. Si estaba seguro que apenas y ubicaba a Yamaguchi. Que importaba, tal vez ni iba.  
Esa noche no pudo dormir, sólo podía pensar en que tal vez él fue responsable que Yamaguchi saltara, es decir. Todo este tiempo la madre de Yamaguchi estaba muerta y él no lo sabía ¿Lo olvidó? ¿O Yamaguchi nunca se lo dijo? Ni siquiera podía recordar eso, que patético. Quizás el pecoso sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien todo este tiempo que estuvo ausente, sentir que alguien lo escuchaba. No lo sabría ya que él no hizo el esfuerzo por saber, se confió demasiado, perdiendo el orgullo muy tarde.

Al día siguiente fue al hospital de nuevo, encontrándose con la hermana del pecoso dormida en la misma banca en la que estaba ayer. Pasó de largo yendo por un café, regresando la removió un poco y le entregó el café. La chica algo confundida aceptó el café, ni ella misma recordaba haberse quedado dormida en ese lugar. No hablaban, no se miraban, sólo se quedaban en silencio. Toda la mañana y un poco de la tarde fue así, comenzaba hacer algo tedioso, los doctores no decían nada y no podían entrar a ver a Yamaguchi.

— Yahoo~ Gafas. —No podía creerlo, en verdad había venido, pero ¿Por qué?

— Ese chico… —Ahora la voz de la hermana de Yamaguchi sonó. — Es el de la otra vez.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Ese chico y Yamaguchi… Bueno, ellos… Ya sabes. —No quería decirlo en voz alta, sentía que decía algo que no debía de su hermano, además recordaba lo que había hecho ella también. Pero al ver la cara del rubio confundida, sabía que tenía que ser directa. — Lo hicieron. —Lo dijo en voz baja, pues el castaño ya estaba más cerca.

— ¿Hay noticias?

¿Por eso mostró tanto interés en Yamaguchi? — Acompáñame afuera, necesito hablar contigo. —Se levantó rápidamente de la banca y jaló a Oikawa del brazo. El castaño no entendía nada, al girar la cabeza vio a la chica de la otra vez, Yamaguchi se había ido con ella si bien recordaba.

Se encontraban fuera del hospital. Tsukishima tenía su ceño fruncido desde que la hermana de Yamaguchi había mencionado aquello. No sabía si era cierto, esperaba que lo hubiera confundido. Yamaguchi había dicho que lo amaba ¿Por qué se acostó con alguien como Oikawa? — ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación con Yamaguchi?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Oikawa ¿La chica lo había mencionado? — Honestamente, no. —Aunque dijo eso con toda la seriedad que pudo. El rubio parecía no estar convencido. Soltó un largo suspiro, tenía que contárselo. — No somos pareja, ni nada de eso, si es a lo que te refieres. —No hubo respuesta. — Escucha, gafas. No quiero nada con pequitas. Sólo estábamos borrachos y una cosa llevó a la otra. — Ni loco mencionaría que lo hicieron una segunda vez. Con sólo ver la cara de decepción de Tsukishima al decir eso, sabía que no debía decirlo.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vengan! —La hermana del pecoso no se encontraba tan lejos, parecía que no quería acercarse más, podía percibir cierta tensión. — Darán noticias de Tadashi.

Tsukishima y Oikawa parecieron dejar ese tema. Los tres caminaban de nuevo al interior del hospital. Otra vez el silencio albergaba, ni siquiera el animado Oikawa se atrevía hablar.

— ¿Son todos los familiares y amigos? — Preguntó el doctor, esperaba por lo menos que el padre o más amigos llegarán. Pero la chica sólo asintió.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

La siguiente noticia que iba dar a conocer, era muy fuerte. Por eso esperaba que el padre del joven estuviera presente. Miró a cada uno de los presentes con aire desolado. Dar ese tipo de noticias siempre era devastador. — Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero al parecer. El joven Yamaguchi no resistió al dolor causado por las fracturas, el uso excesivo de drogas al encontrarse con la transfusión de sangre chocó, no fue bien recibida, sus defensas estaban excesivamente bajas. —Los tres miraban despavoridos al doctor, esperando que continuara, que hubiera un rayo de esperanza. El cual... No había. — El joven Yamaguchi falleció hace unos instantes. Lo siento mucho. —El doctor ya no podía mirarlos a los ojos.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Habló la hermana de Yamaguchi, los tres se sorprendieron ante la inesperada pregunta.

— Sí... Claro, pueden verlo. Habitación cincuenta y dos.

Agradeció al doctor y se puso en marcha buscando la habitación, limpiando las lágrimas que salían sin parar. Los dos chicos también se pusieron en marcha, yendo detrás de la chica. Al llegar a la habitación una enfermera salía con una bolsa de suero y un collarín. Dio sus condolencias y se marchó evitando contacto visual. En la habitación se encontraba Yamaguchi en aquella cama de sábanas blancas, tenía los brazos enyesados, algunas lesiones en el rostro, la frente vendaba, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban profundamente cerrados. La chica no aguantó y salió corriendo mientras sollozaba.

— Iré con ella, tú deberías quedarte. —Dijo Oikawa caminando hacía la puerta. Tsukishima iba a preguntarle por qué, pero este se adelantó. — Ella necesita desahogarse un poco, tú necesitas procesar todo lo que sucedió.

Oikawa salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Parecía realmente maduro ante estas situaciones. En cambio él… Sólo estaba parado, frente a su único y mejor amigo, que estaba en una cama con varias heridas.  
Verlo en ese estado le rompía el corazón, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Las pecas que antes resaltaban con tanta intensidad, ahora ya no se notaban, sus ojos que siempre brillaban cuando lo nombraba, ahora nunca se abrirían de nuevo. Ojalá todo fuera sólo un mal sueño, que Yamaguchi siguiera siendo el adorable y tierno niño que siempre fue, aquel niño que sentía la necesidad de proteger a toda costa. Pero él siempre fue alguien orgulloso, incapaz de demostrarlo.  
Se acercó más al pecoso, acariciando ligeramente su mejilla la cual estaba fría. No importara cuan fuerte fingiera ser, verlo así lo destrozaba, sus ojos se cristalizaron, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, que pronto se convirtieron en un llanto.  
Sujetó la mano del pecoso, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más frío. Se sentía tan culpable y a la vez tan impotente ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso para darse cuenta, de cuánto amaba al pecoso? Él era el único y verdadero patético. No importaba cuanto llorara, no regresaría, no vería su radiante sonrisa, no escucharía su tierna voz diciendo su nombre y disculpas, no vería su rubor en las mejillas cuando se pusiera nervioso, ya no vería el brillo en sus ojos, ya no vería nada de esas cosas, que aunque eran pequeñas y nunca lo dijo, le encantaban. Era la primera vez que sujetaba la mano de Yamaguchi, también era la última.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Antes de que me tiren piedras(?) Quiero decir que e_ _scribir este fic fue algo nuevo para mí, aunque conozco el tema, no me animaba a escribirlo. Lo admito, me daba miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante el fic, creí que recibiría mucho odio y quejas diciendo que Yamaguchi no es así, cómo podía escribir eso, etc, etc, etc. Dude mucho en subirlo a fanfiction, pero finalmente decidí que si. Espero que el fic les haya gustado o por lo menos les haya llamado la atención, aunque creo que el final no les gustará a muchas..._

 _No sé si sea creíble o no, pero este fue mi primer fic de haikyuu, por lo tanto también el primer TsukkiYama :'v_

 _No, no escribo puro dolor y feels, tengo otra idea para otro fic TsukkiYama, ahora de la parte de Tsukki; pero se me tuvo que ocurrir cuando ya entre al último año, con el profesor más exigente de cálculo integral, mi grupo a cargo del festival navideño y con mi servicio, dejando sólo una hora al día pa' comer :'v_

 _Perdón si no contesto o conteste sus comentarios, soy muy despistada y me olvido de hacerlo :'v_

 _Gracias por leer este inusual fic y a todas las que me dejaban comentarios e incluso me mandaban mensajes privados queriendo saber más del fic (aunque soy mala por sólo contestar los mensajes privados :'v) perdón, pero leía cada comentario que dejaban y algunos me daban gracia y me inspiraban, mucho lof a todas -EmoticónDeCorazón- (porque fanfiction lo pone culero :v) No sé qué tanto vuelva a estar ausente por aquí, si por mi fuera escribiría todos los días aunque sea un párrafo, pero, escuela._

 _Ahora sí ¿Odio? ¿Feels? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


End file.
